Bed time Story
by ElizaOfTheLowLands
Summary: Fail title is fail .Little! Holland doesn't want to go to sleep what will Boss Spain do. Just so shameless Cute fluff stuff   Review is love 3


"But I don't want to go to bed. There are scary monsters in my closet." Said Holland with tears in his eyes.  
"Aw, don't cry mi conejito I will scare those monsters away so they can't hurt you."  
Little Holland looked at him with big eyes his tears almost gone "Really?"  
"Really." Spain said with a genuine smile. He grabbed Holland and positioned him on his shoulders.  
"Let's go." Together they ran through the house and up the stairs. "Faster! Sneller! Sneller!" Holland cried out in laughter but stopped abruptly.  
They stopped in front of his room. "Come, there is nothing to be scared of. I will be with you to protect you." Spain said.  
"Will you tell me a story?" Holland asked with a hopeful smile. Spain grabbed the boy and laid him in bed. "Hmmm… what to tell. What about a Spanish hero?"  
The little boy nodded and made himself ready for a story.

"I will tell you the story of Don Quichot. Don Quichot was a man who could tell stories about adventures he always had dreamt of.  
He told these stories to a poor farmer named Sancho Panza. Don Quichot had told him the stories and the poor man believed every word of it.  
One day Don Quichot invited him to go on a 'new' adventure with him. Without saying their goodbyes to family and friends they left their little village."  
"Spain you will never leave me, will you?" Asked the little boy "I will never let you go Holanda Poco. But the story is not over yet."  
"They travelled fast and were soon so far from their village, it would be impossible for their family to find them.  
They discover a field with about 40 windmills." "Were they like in my country?" Holland asked .  
"They were. They were." Spain answered picturing the mills of Holland in his head.  
""Luck is not with us my dear friend. In this field there are 40 colossal giants who are going to try to ruin our plans." said Don Quichot while pointing at the field with mills.  
"My lord those are no giants those are mills." Sancho Panza said. "It's obvious you have no experience in leading adventures.  
If you're scared I would run if I were you while I fight this unequal battle."  
When he said this he went with his horse and ran straight to the first mill ignoring the warnings of his loyal servant.  
"Flee you monstrous creatures for I am the knight who will defeat you all" Those were the word Don Quichot said when he attacked the mill.  
The wind was fast and when Don Quichot made contact with one of the wings of the mill he was lifted of his horse and thrown to the earth.  
Sancho ran as fast as he could but when he came there he saw that our poor hero could not move anymore. "God have mercy" Sancho said.  
"I warned you for the wings of the mill but you didn't listen." "Silent, friend Sancho" Don Quichot said.  
"Battle plans are made to be I'm sure God change those giant in windmills to rob me from this victory.  
His ways will always be against the good of my sword." "Gods will be done" Sancho answered.  
He helped Don Quichot on his horse to continue their journey to a greater future with more adventures."  
"And that was the story of Don Quichot" Spain ended he looked at his charge.  
Who was sleeping soundly? "Have a good night sleep mi conejito and dream of your own great adventures because  
I will be your Sancho and follow you where ever you go."  
With this he kissed the little boy on his forehead and left the room.

**Author note:  
Mi conjito: My little bunny( spanish)  
Sneller: Faster (dutch)  
Poco Holanda: Little Holland(spanish)**

**well this is my story. It's a cute little birthday fic for my good friend Anne-Michelle she's awesome ;). Happy (belated) Birthday**  
**I used google translator for the spanish parts please correct me if i made mistakes. because it would be really dorky to keep it there.**  
**And please Reviews would be nice, non. If you do not you will become one with Russia, da?  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Don Quichot. **


End file.
